Curtain Calls
by Zanmat0
Summary: I've put all my older oneshots in here. Future ones will be published separately. This is how my career started!
1. My Valentine

**EDIT: It seemed easier to just put all my oneshots in one place. If it's not convenient, I can re-upload them as separate stories. Future oneshots will be uploaded under this banner, and another is on the way, soon!**

**Original Note: ****Contrary to the non-existent popular belief, this is indeed my first fic. May as well kick off my career with my OTP, Souji and Naoto. Enjoy, leave a review, or disregard this existing.**

…**so what really happened on Valentine's Day?**

"Take all of me…"

Naoto's words echoed softly in Souji's ears as he turned to look at her. The blush on her face as she met his warm gaze made it hard to concentrate on the best course of action. Throwing caution to the winds, he leaned in closer to Naoto. As she caught on to his intentions, her blush grew ever deeper, but she didn't shy away like she normally did. The shows of affection she received from her boyfriend made her feel special, and she knew that such gestures were meant for her only. Their lips met softly, and both of them noted the pleasant aroma of the handmade chocolate that proceeded to fog their senses. Naoto's right hand shakily reached up to cup Souji's cheek, and he responded in like, clasping her hand in his own. His other hand reached up to gently take off her cap and pull her closer afterwards, earning a mewl of approval from his love. His head tilted as the kiss grew ever more passionate. After a few more seconds of indulging in each other, they broke apart with a soft gasp and took a moment to catch their breath. Souji leaned forward to gently rest his forehead on Naoto's, before shifting to pull her closer in a subtle attempt to warm her up and indulge in how soft she felt, as well as how snugly they fit together. A gloved hand rose to lead her head onto his shoulder, and Naoto couldn't find the will to complain at the affectionate squeeze, nor how close they were. A light pink dusted her cheeks while she tried to recover from the pleasant daze and just how…_ perfect_…the kiss felt. And then, she felt a pang of guilt, followed by a crushing sense of dread.

Souji was content to just rest on the stairway with the love of his life in his embrace, until, he noticed how Naoto was shaking and making soft noises that sounded akin to…sobbing? He looked down in alarm, strengthening his grip instinctively. With his heart aching to see such sorrow coming from her, he quietly tried to catch her attention.

"Naoto…?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her grey-blue eyes, albeit with some reluctance, and tears still streaming down her face. Souji reached out to brush her tears away, but she winced slightly at the feel of his gloves. Apologizing and chiding himself for being careless, he pulled the right glove off with his teeth, his left still holding her in a gentle embrace. He resumed brushing the tears away, then moved to stroke her hair. While she initially refused to admit it, she loved the feel of his fingers brushing her hair, and he knew it put her at ease whenever he did so. And so he gently continued his ministrations, until he heard her softly ask him…

"W-…Why…"

Souji looked at her with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Why do you put up with me...? All I've given you is… is... nothing! Souji-kun, you gave me a reason to stay. You had girls all over town pining for your affection, but…y-you chose me… why?"

She wrapped her arms around him then, desperately clinging to how comforting he felt, and tried even harder to snuggle into him when Souji returned the embrace with both arms, bringing them closer together. She raised her gaze to meet his own, and felt tears spring anew at the soft and loving look he was giving her. "That look…i-is exactly what I'm talking about!" She buried her face into his chest then, and took solace in his warmth when he started grooming her hair again. She implored him again, "Why… please… you have to…tell me why… you _have_ to…" She sniffed and tried to fight back her tears.

Souji felt a sting in the corners of his own eyes as he lifted her head to meet his soft look. He brought his lips to her forehead before he pulled her closer.

"Naoto…I thought you would have known, what with how much time we spent together. All the stories we exchanged, how well we got along, everything. You gave me everything I could have wanted just by being there. Why did I 'choose' you, you ask?"

Souji lifted her chin up to meet his gaze once again. "…because I love you."

The memory of that day at the shrine came flooding back to her. The knife, the blur that she realized was her Senpai, and the rush of emotions she felt when she considered the outcomes of the encounter should the knife have been real. And when he spoke those exact words to her, the flood of feelings she experienced. She froze when she found why he had thrown himself into potential danger…it was because of exactly what he said. He loved her.

Souji was surprised at her reaction to his answer, but it quickly changed into a warm purr in his heart as he saw one of the biggest, most affectionate smiles find its way onto Naoto's face. Despite his slightly vague answer, he knew she understood, and was relieved that she accepted his reasoning. What he didn't expect was the affectionate peck to the cheek, nor what came afterwards. Tired from the stress of having to stay up to perfect the day's chocolate, along with her emotional outburst took its toll on her. She leaned forward, slowly inching towards Souji before resting her head on his chest. Her arms rose again to wrap themselves around him. She was pleased to feel his arms as he returned her embrace. She felt her consciousness slowly slipping away, but not before she spoke her mind to the man who held her in his arms.

"Souji-kun…I love you…"

✨Souji walked down the street, appreciating the light snowfall before strengthening his grip on the sleeping charge he bore. Naoto was on his back, worn out from lack of rest and the stress of what she wanted to ask Souji. Her arms were draped around his neck and he held her up by her thighs with his own strong arms. While he felt he would never be able to do this while she was awake, his heart fluttered at how sublime the moment felt. As he trudged towards her apartment, he thought he felt the arms around his neck move…just a bit. Souji Seta smiled, before renewing his grip once again, and walking, just a tad slower, enjoying everything around him.

✨Naoto Shirogane was awake for a while, but didn't want the moment to end just yet. And while she reassured herself that this was normal, she couldn't help but blush, before letting a small, child-like grin spread across her face. She thought about how lucky she was with all the things that happened, and thanked her Fortune that she met _him_.

_I'm…not walking alone anymore. He's with me, and he loves me, and I love him so. Souji-kun…thank you._

**And that's the end of that. What did you think? Any kind of comment is welcome! Is it just me or do I appreciate a kind, understanding Souji to the teasing, but still good Souji? Just like how I think Souji Seta is a way better name that Yu Narukami. But to each their own. **

**See ya later.**


	2. Limits

**After the few really positive reviews for the last fic (you guys are way too kind), I figured I should repay you guys somehow. Like with more Souji/Naoto oneshots! I might do a full chaptered story later down the line, but if there are any prompts (Thanks, "B") you want me to write about, note it in a review or something (or don't, I'm not sure if that's ok).**

**Also, I apologize if the story seemed a bit off, but I tried to fix it. Many thanks to B, for kindly pointing this out.**

**Today, I felt like adding a more human element to Souji's seemingly endless troubles as he helps everyone he can possibly find in Inaba. [Souji x Naoto fluff]**

…**Everyone has limits, even "Mr. Perfect".**

* * *

Souji was missing.

His friends hadn't heard from him since seeing him at school, and they knew something was wrong if he couldn't even confide in the people closest to him. While Naoto agreed that something was wrong, she had an inkling of what the problem could have been. Judging by the way he had dark rings forming around his eyes, the dragging of his feet, and the way he sighed tiredly before smiling and insisting he was alright.

Souji was tired. As if it wasn't impressive enough that he was the leader of the TV investigation, he was forced to lead the team throughout while making sure everyone's training even on off days went smoothly so they developed and grew together as a unit. Even on the days they weren't gallivanting throughout the TV world, he was frequently seen running around town meeting with whoever he saw needed help. The members of the team that hung around at night saw Souji at the bus stop, heading to a new part-time job who knows where. To say Souji was going to break could be considered an admirable way of saying just how _tired_ he was.

The young detective knew how stubborn Souji was when it came to helping himself, putting others' troubles before his own. She also knew the pressure of how he was shouldering the burden would eventually crush him, and was determined to let him know he wasn't alone. Of course there was still the problem that arose at present…the Investigation Team haggling her for her opinion.

"Naoto-kun?"

Naoto registered the voices of the entire team, except for Teddie, asking her in unison. She hid a smile at just how anxious they looked as they awaited her famous 'deductions'.

"Souji-senpai is fine. Trust me. Our Leader would surely come to us should anything have been out of the ordinary. I'll check on him. Myself. You wouldn't want to make him feel like he's letting you down…right? "

Her last sentence made them all reconsider a visit to the Dojima residence, knowing how Souji could truly relax when he was alone with Naoto - his girlfriend. After saying their goodbyes, the group separated, leaving Naoto on the roof alone. Despite her words, she couldn't help but feel anxious, wondering why Souji hadn't even come to _her_ for help.

✨ A short walk saw Naoto arrive at the Dojima Residence. Her anxiety was slowly building as she pondered how her Senpai must have been feeling. Then her mind started thinking irrationally...

_Is he sick? I-is it a rare disease? Did someone threaten his family again? Or, or..._

_...!_

Her Shadow-turned-Persona started to point out just how ridiculous she was sounding. She forced herself to calm down before slowly raising a hand to knock.

Then a hand gently rested itself on her shoulder.

"Naoto...?"

She turned then, and saw Souji looking at her with an amused smile on his face. The rest of him however, looked like he's been thrown into the TV and pulled back into the real world. A few times. His silver hair was disheveled, his shirt was buttoned in the wrong places, and he just looked...well...dead. Naoto gasped and babbled out her concerns. As she expected, he tried to assure her he was fine, but before he knew it he was dragged inside his house and gently pushed unto the couch. Souji tried to protest, but his eyes felt heavy, and before he knew it...

✨ Naoto was surprised to see him let go so quickly, but she knew it was for the best that he rested as soon as possible. For now, she needed to prepare something for him for when he woke up. After scrounging through her school bag, she was glad that she happened to buy a cookbook the day before, after Souji's eyes lit up when she mentioned she might want to learn how to cook, with his homemade lunch of California Rolls being a very shrewd negotiator. As she remembered that day, her blush deepened even further, but she pushed those feelings away and focused on making something simple for the slumbering teen on the couch.

✨It was a day where nothing of particular importance was happening, but the memory stuck with Naoto...

_"B-but perhaps I should learn to..."_

_Naoto felt her cheeks heat up as she looked up from the empty lunchbox to meet Souji's gaze...but something seemed off. His lips were curled into a smile, and his eyes sparkled at the prospect of Naoto bothering to cook for him. Of course, beholding such a childishly joyful face, Naoto couldn't help but laugh softly as she felt her own lips quirking at the idea. But then, the expression morphed into a more thoughtful one, as she thought about what to make and how she would manage it. It was decided right then and there that she would do this herself, without the help of Yakushiji-san. The rest of lunch-time was spent passionately interrogating Souji on what kind of food he would want to see made, while trying not to blush at the sparkling silver eyes nor the happy grin on his face._

_Alas, one can only talk for so long about food with a teen wearing such a ridiculous expression, so they both started heading back to their respective classes. Before Naoto got to the door however, Souji swept her cap off and planted a kiss on her forehead in one swift movement. Placing the cap delicately back in place, he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Good luck," he pulled back to examine her face, smiled once again and, just for fun, adjusted her cap so that it was the slightest bit askew. He walked past her, with what looked like a small spring in his step, giving her a quick wave over his shoulder and disappearing down the stairs. Naoto fixed her cap and headed the same way, with a small smile and a burning sense of determination._

_How could she disappoint such a hopeful face? He wouldn't mind, not as long as she tried._

✨ Souji woke to the aroma of something...that made him feel like he could just lose himself in a happy little world. He glanced down, feeling like someone used a ㇱ2Balm of Life on him while he was asleep, and felt his heart melt, as it often did when Naoto did things she wouldn't do in public (well...). The petite detective was nuzzled snugly against him, changed into a dark blue set of pajamas, complete with a small towel draped around her neck. The most heart-warming part was that she was clutching one of his arms to her, like a child holding a dear belonging. He let a kind smile cross his face, as he adjusted himself to let Naoto's head shift from his shoulder to his chest, which just so happened to be buttoned up correctly now. The silverette felt the grip on his arm strengthen a bit, and his girlfriend voiced a soft, happy little murmur before nuzzling against him a little more. Souji's smile grew into a loving expression, his previous aches and exhaustion completely forgotten. He knew she was concerned, and this time...he could honestly assure her that everything was alright. He let himself drift off to sleep once again, immersed in how wonderful Naoto smelled after a shower, leaning back a bit to make them both more comfortable.

Tomorrow could wait. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the unconditional love they held for each other, and embrace the little things Naoto did that made him appreciate her that much more.

_Haha...without even knowing...she gave __**me**__ a reason to stay as well..._

* * *

**And that's a wrap. I love writing about these two, as you can tell. Sorry about the shaky start, it's also kinda short, but I like how things turned out. Leave a review, it's always fun to read them. You guys are awesome.**

**See ya.**


	3. Not Alone Anymore

**If Souji had an hour more to spend with Naoto before the true ending…ahh the fluff possibilities! Here's my bit for this unforeseen-probably-lame-idea. Since I'll be using a lot of the game's dialogue initially, I must stress that ****I definitely do NOT own Atlus or Persona****. I did cut a bit of the default stuff, however, because I don't like copy-pasting.**

* * *

"Having a last look at the school, huh?"

Nodding, Souji noticed the sad smile that crossed Naoto's face, trying once again to find an excuse to stay in Inaba. "…Can I come with you?" He nodded again, and offered his hand. Naoto's expression brightened a bit, and she willingly accepted his offer.

✨After briefly touring the almost empty school halls, Souji and Naoto eventually made their way to the roof, where they had shared a lunch many times while bonding as friends…and eventually something more. The two admired the view of Inaba as they conversed, and Souji noted that Naoto inched closer to him as she listened to his responses.

"This town has become so peaceful…Well… Not that I'm disappointed. It's just that… for me to remain here, without you or a case to solve…I feel somewhat…listless. I know this sounds awkward, since we've already discussed it before and came to a satisfactory conclusion…that the reason for me being here has nothing to do with the case…perhaps it's just your departure that's making me lonely. I'm sorry. I'm making trouble for you."

Souji shook his head disapprovingly. "No…I should apologize."

"Please, don't apologize. It's not your fault for moving home. I'm sure this is hardly the last time I'll face a situation such as this in my life. I'll remain here in Inaba, Senpai. I want to treasure the precious time I've spent with you, solving the case together. To be honest, the thought of it makes me a bit lonely."

Motioning to the shaded wall near the exit, the two took a seat on the cool floor. "I wish I could stay…we could solve these new mysteries together. Just like the Phantom Thief."

"Haha…yes, just like that. I just don't want you to throw yourself into danger again...the thought of losing you now, after everything…"

Naoto scooted a bit closer to Souji, and continued. "Don't forget about me." Her voice had sunken to a murmur, and she trembled a bit at the thought of tomorrow. Reaching around her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. The same hand led her head onto his shoulder, and she relaxed on him. "No matter what. I'll be back to see everyone…and you." His breath brushed her ear, and Naoto's heart swelled at his words.

"Senpai…" She hesitated. He probably had something else he needed to do, right? That was just how he was. "Senpai…don't you have other farewells to say? D-…don't worry about me…I'll be fine."

"No…I came to see you last. This will be our last chance to talk in a while, and I didn't want to leave without spending some more time with you. Just the two of us."

Souji shifted around so that Naoto was lying between his legs, leaning on his chest, and he had his arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace. Naoto's smaller hands were clasped onto his, and she felt warm and safe in his grip. "There's a long holiday further down the line. I'll definitely be able to visit then, if not earlier."

"Don't get my hopes up like that, Senpai…"

"Don't you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then believe me when I say I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Okay…I'll wait for you."

The two lay chatted idly, remembering the happier times of the past year and enjoying each other's company for a while, until…

"Senpai? I think you should get home. You should rest for tomorrow and…" Naoto started to push away from Souji, but as he felt her warmth leaving his arms, he felt a sting of emotion…at the loneliness he would feel when he boarded the train tomorrow. His hand reached out to catch hers, holding it in a gentle grip. Naoto's gaze focused on Souji's face, and was shocked to see his eyes were downcast, with tears starting to build up. "Please…"

Naoto leaned closer, concerned at his sudden bout of emotional distress. Reaching out, she lifted his chin with her hand, and asked, "S-Senpai…?"

"Naoto…wait…don't leave. Don't…" Souji choked up a bit, worried that he was pressuring her. Naoto's hand moved from his chin to his cheek, brushing his tears away and silently encouraging him to continue. By now, they were kneeling in front of each other, and his hand reached up to clasp over hers. Looking down, he forced himself to whisper, "Don't take this away from me…" Naoto's eyes widened with shock. He had only seemed this emotionally distraught when he thought Nanako was gone, and was moved by how much more of himself he showed to nobody but her. Feeling her own tears begin to surface as she understood Souji's breakdown, she pulled him into a tight hug, and held onto him even tighter as he returned the embrace. Their falling tears stained each other's jackets, and Souji's face was buried in Naoto's shoulder, while her head was curled into his neck. They held each other until Naoto sensed Souji's unconditional devotion, but that he was still refusing himself anything that would make her uncomfortable. Gently pushing him back, she stared into his eyes with undying affection before pulling his collar to lead him into a deep kiss. Souji, while initially surprised by the gesture, returned it passionately. Naoto pushed him down onto his back, straddling him as she continued the gesture. Breaking contact, they breathlessly echoed each other.

"_I love you."_

No tears were shed, and Naoto leaned down to kiss Souji once again. Their respective watches emitted a shrill beep, signifying their proximity, but the sound went unheard as the two teens were lost in their own, perfect world.

✨"**Souji** spent a long while with Naoto."

The sun was still high in the sky, watching as the detective and the hero stood outside the front gate of the school building. "Let's go to Junes."

"What for, Senpai?"

"To see our special headquarters one more time. I want to imprint the sights and sounds of home before I go back to the city."

"This town is home to you now, as well?"

"Yeah. Everything I found here…the bonds I forged…it's all irreplaceable."

"I agree. Let's start heading over…Leader."

The sun seemed to shine brighter upon Inaba as the pair made their way to where many days were spent mulling over the case that brought a group of friends closer, forging unbreakable bonds as friends. And for certain members of the team, more than that.

* * *

**This made me tear up. Buuut that might be because I was listening to sad piano music for no discernable reason. That, and grief for Robin Williams (RIP). Hope you enjoyed, regardless.**

**Laters.**


	4. The Room

"_I love you."_

A shy smile crossed Naoto's face as she gazed up at Souji from under the brim of her cap. Souji blinked in surprise at the sincerity in her tone, but was further thrown off by the affectionate tinge in her eyes. The stare was quickly broken, however, as her blush deepened and her gaze shot down, and her hands tightened their grip on her knees. "I...I-I-I'm sorry. I just feel…my face feels really warm right now." Souji's face softened as she took a breath to calm down, but her face was still a light pink. Raising his hand, he gently lifted her chin so that her face was staring into his, then he shifted his grip to press his palm to her forehead. The action forced him to brush some of her hair up, and Naoto felt her cheeks heating up again as the last options she had to hide her face were gone. "S-Senpai…?"

"Hm…you don't have a fever. That's good, but…never mind."

Souji removed his palm and brushed some of her hair down so it hid her eyes a bit. Smiling softly, he caressed her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. _Wow…she never looked like this in public. She…she looks…so cute. _"Senpai?"

"Oh, er…sorry. I-"

"No, i-it's not that. Really." To prove her point, she clasped her right hand over the one that was still on her cheek, squeezing lightly. "I…I'm going to make a statement. I have no clue what to do from here…"

"You're not used to it, either."

"Indeed…you're my first b-…boyfriend. Do you have a concept of what to go on now?"

"Well…" Souji had a sheepish smile on his face as he continued, "I'm as lost as you are." Naoto raised a curious eyebrow at that. "O-oh. I apologize I just assumed that…I'm not sure what I was expecting, if I'm being honest. Normally, I'm able to deduce the next step in investigations, but when it comes to this…"

"That's alright. I…I think I have some notion of what to do."

"Ah…that's good. I'm in your hands, then."

Slowly nodding, Souji took her left hand in his, squeezing softly to calm her as she froze up. He looked into her eyes to scan for any sign of regret, but was stunned to see the amount of passion in her gaze. Taking a deep breath, he leaned in closer and half-closed his eyes. Naoto had by now clocked onto what his intentions were, and mimicked what he was doing. Their hearts both started beating faster, until…

Souji gently pressed his lips to hers, lacing his right fingers with her left. Their eyes shut at the same time, and he mused at the sensation of how she felt, mulling over the faint taste of the California Rolls they had shared a few hours ago. His right arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer, but Naoto shifted her body so that Souji's back was against the armrest of the couch, and she was perched just above his lap. _W-whoa…is she…taking charge? _Souji held back a gasp as she put her palms against his chest to stabilize herself, so he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer, tightening the embrace as Naoto mewled in approval. They broke the contact for a few seconds to catch their breath, but as their eyes met again Souji took her chin in a weak grip as he leaned up to kiss her again. This time, the gesture lasted for less time, and the need to breathe was dominant for the time being. Naoto sat back on his thigh as she met his stare again, as both their looks held a pang of loving devotion. They both sighed as they echoed, "Wow."

Souji had a kindly smile on his face as he gently pulled her down to rest against him. His smile grew a bit at how snug she felt when pressed flush against him as he began, "So, that was a little surprise."

"U-um…I apologize, I just was…I don't understand, but I felt a voice in the back of my mind, and I sort of…lost control."

"Don't be sorry. There's a cuter side to you, isn't there?"

"Senpai! I-I-"

Souji nuzzled against the top of her head a bit apologetically. "That's not something to be embarrassed about. It's just us here." The couple relaxed as Souji took off her cap, placing it on his desk, and began softly stroking her hair with the same hand. Naoto herself was a bit jolted by the gesture, but as she acquainted herself the sensation of his fingers running through her locks, she couldn't find a solid reason to object. As she shut her eyes, she snuggled against him a bit more. "Senpai?"

"Hm…?"

"Um…I…" She hesitated as her blush returned with a vengeance. "Can you…kiss me again?" Souji opened his eyes again to look down at her, and was surprised to see a small level of pleading reflected in her stare. "You…want to do it again?"

"Umm, i-if you don't mind. Your displays of…affection are going to occur more frequently, and I want to try and get used to it..." She looked up up him through the hair covering her eyes. "Or…could it be that you don't want to?"

Souji felt his heart catch in his throat as he struggled to find a response, but the way Naoto was looking at him combined with the position they were in made it hard to deny her wants. Smiling lovingly, he strengthened the grip around her waist, eliciting a soft cry from her, then pulled her in to kiss her again. Naoto's senses were dashed over as she slowly closed her eyes and melded into the sweet embrace.

_Ha…incredible. This sensation is…new, but it is…it's...mmm…_


End file.
